Love is Friendship
by 1fallenangel7
Summary: A collection of anime/manga oneshots and songfics. (DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the manga or anime written here. I don't own ANY of the songs either! Look! I did a disclaimer! None of this stuff, is mine. None. Nada. Zip. Zilch.)
1. In My Life

(OHSHC oneshot)

Kaoru and Hikaru crept silently through the rosebush maze in the backyard of Ouran High School. Roses bloomed vivid shades of red, yellow, pink, and white. As if groomed specifically for this day. Against the backdrop of deep green, the flowers looked like a shining rainbow.

The twins joined the rest of the Host Club behind one of the rosebushes overlooking the scene. Said scene was Tamaki and Haruhi sitting under the veranda, talking. "Has anything happened?" Hikaru whispered to Kyoya.  
"No. They're still talking. Well, Tamaki is. The idiot can't get past the stuttering stage." Kaoru sighed. "That's Tono for you." Briefly, he glanced at his twin. Hikaru donned his usual smirk, but Kaoru knew his brother. Sadness flooded his hazel eyes and subconciously, his hand gently touched his heart, as if every second hurt. Kaoru couldn't bear seeing his brother hurt, yet he didn't want to say anything. Hikaru had quite a sense of pride, so letting people see him weak, was something he rarely did.

From their vantage point, the Hosts could hear everything that was being said. So, everyone heard when Tamaki blurted out his confession. The Host Club held their breath as Haruhi stared at the Host Club King. Then, she smiled and nodded. Slowly, the couple moved closer until their lips lightly touched. This action sent the Hosts jumping up from their hiding place and cheering, startling the couple who blushed dark red and hastily pulled away. Everyone gathered around the two, congratulating them. Except for Hikaru. Kaoru looked back to see his brother turn away and run in the opposite direction. A pang of sadness squeezed his heart and he ran after his brother.

Tears pricked Kaoru's eyes as he followed his brother. His heart squeezed and he would have liked to say he didn't know why, but he did. He knew exactly why his heart hurt. Why he felt as if he couldn't breathe, as if everything was going gray. He loved Hikaru. He loved his brother. Their forbidden acts during the hosting sessions weren't acts to Kaoru. To see Hikaru crying, over a girl, made the invisible hand grip his heart tighter. He mentally kicked himself. His twin needed comfort and here he was, selfishly thinking about himself. He shoved his hurt away and cleared his eyes. He'd save crying for later. Right now, his brother needed him.

He found his brother in the third music room. Hikaru had his knees up against his chest, his hands around his knees and was crying softly. The sight of his tears made Kaoru feel like something heavy and sharp was burrowing into his heart. He walked in the room, his shoes making soft click sounds on the polished tile floor. Hikaru didn't look up. Instead, he buried his face in his knees. Kaoru slid down the wall and sat quietly next to his brother, blinking away tears of his own. Gingerly, he placed an arm around his brother. Thankfully, Hikaru didn't push it off. After a moment's silence, the younger twin gently pushed his brother closer to him. Hikaru initially resisted, but in a few seconds, he succumbed to his brother's hug, yet still not returning it. Kaoru smiled gently and wrapped another arm around his brother in a hug. An excruciating moment for Kaoru passed before Hikaru returned the hug. Kaoru leaned his head on his brother's. When the right time came, he would tell Hikaru how he felt. Right now, however, the best thing he could do was silently remind his brother that he was here for him. The two twins sat there in an embrace. _I love you, Hikaru_. Though he couldn't say it out loud, Kaoru conveyed it through his hug, hoping, praying, his brother felt it.


	2. On My Own

**(OHSHC oneshot)**

**On my own,  
Pretending he's beside me.**  
**All alone,**  
**I walk with him till morning.**

The guys around her were talking faintly, but all Haruhi could hear were the words: 'He's going back to France.' It repeated in her head, muting everything else around her, getting louder and louder until it was a nearly a deafening roar. She stared blankly into space, the message not quite sinking in. She couldn't see anything or hear anything except that infernal phrase. It couldn't be. He couldn't be leaving.

**Without him, I feel his arms around me,  
And when I lose my way,  
I close my eyes,  
And he has found me.**

Kyoya said something to her but all she heard was her name. She snapped out of her disbelief with a gasp. Still, she wasn't quite there yet, so Hikaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. They ran towards the garage, Kyoya saying something about his car ready to go. Haruhi ran dazedly, her surroundings blurry and dim, the words still ringing in her head.

**In the rain,  
The pavement shines like silver.  
All the lights,  
Are misty in the river.**

Kyoya slammed his fist down on the hood of the car as the private police force surrounded the host members. Haruhi had regained a trace of her right mind, enough to realize the desperate situation they were in. All of a sudden, the clopping of hooves and hollow bumping of wooden tires resonated through the garage. The police force barely had time to get out of the way before a horse-driven chariot skidded to a stop in front of the four teens. Words were exchanged and Mori and Honey jumped off the carriage. The police gasped and backed away from the two cousins. Hikaru jumped on and took the reigns. Kaoru jumped on after him and held his hand out for Haruhi to take. She hesitated, but Kyoya shoved her forwards and Kaoru grabbed her outstretched arm. Right before she was lifted into the carriage, Kyoya whispered into her ear. "Go, Haruhi. Get that idiot back." As soon as she was safely seated, Kaoru's arm around her for safety measure, Hikaru snapped the reigns and took off, leaving Kyoya, Mori and Honey behind. Though she was still sort of dazed, she hoped the three would be okay and moreover, that they would reach Tamaki in time.

**In the darkness,  
The trees are full of starlight.  
And all I see is him and me,  
Forever and forever.**

They had reached outside and were riding on a dirt road, trees dashing past them. Hikaru continued snapping the reigns, hoping to speed up their ride. "Hikaru, this much speed is reckless, to say the least." His twin warned him. Paying no heed, Hikaru snapped back. "We're taking his highness back no matter what! If it weren't for his highness, we would still be left out of this world! It's because of the Host Club that we were able to meet Haruhi and become so close to everyone else too. Having the Host Club end as suddenly as this, is something that I couldn't take!" Haruhi and Kaoru stared up at Hikaru with a mixture of awe and sadness. Silently agreeing.

**And I know, it's only in my mind.  
That I'm talking to myself, and not to him.  
And although, I know that he is blind,  
Still I say, there's a way for us.**

Their wonder was short-lived. The chariot's wheel hit a stray rock and jumped in the air, dislodging the driver. Hikaru tumbled through the air and fell in a pumpkin patch, injuring his arm. The horses stopped and Kaoru jumped off, running to his brother. Haruhi stared sadly at the twins, a conversation with her dad in the morning coming back to her. "There certainly are a lot of things in this world that you can't do anything about, try though you might. Remember, Haruhi, this is exactly why you can't hesitate when it's time to stick things out." She stared ahead, running those words through her mind. Strangely enough, they gave her strength. New resolution filled her. She pulled off the irritating hair attachment and removed the hindering dress. Grabbing the reigns, she snapped them, urging the horses forward.

**I love him, but when the night is over.  
He is gone, the river's just a river.  
Without him, the world around me changes,  
The trees are bare and everywhere, the streets are full of strangers.**

She rode through the forest, staring straight ahead, hoping. A gap separated the dirt road from the street, yet bending slightly forward, the horses leaped across the gap and landed with a slap on the asphalt.

**I love him, but everyday I'm learning,  
All my life, I've only been pretending.  
Without me, his world will go on turning,  
A world that's full of happiness that I have never known.**

Tamaki, hearing the slam, turned around. His mouth dropped open for a second. "Haruhi, it's dangerous! Stop the chariot!" Ignoring him, she rode up to the car. "Senpai! Please come back!"  
"Look, just stop the carriage?" Not to be deterred, Haruhi kept a firm hold on the reigns. "Nobody wants you to leave, Senpai!

**I love him...**

"But everyone says that they are put out by the Host Club." Ticked off, Haruhi yelled back, trying to hold back tears. "Senpai, you really are an idiot. A complete idiot! After as long as we've been together, you can't even tell when we're joking or being serious?! We all like being in the Host Club!" Letting go of one of the reigns, Haruhi stretched her hand towards him.

**I love him...**

"We really like it! Even I...like being in the Host Club!" After a moment's pause, Tamaki slowly raised his arm, almost to connect with her hand. Before he reached her, however, Lady Eclair reached up and held on to his arm, preventing him from moving. At that moment, the carriage swerved and hit the side of the bridge. Losing hold of the reigns, Haruhi began to fall backwards, off the bridge. _At least I tried,_ she thought as she fell towards the water.

**I love him, but only on my own.**

She didn't hear Tamaki call her name until he was right in front of her, diving through the air to grab her. "Haruhi!" He stretched out a hand towards her. She got over her surprise and reached out her hand. The Host Club King caught it and wrapped his other arm around her waist. They stared at each other before he pulled her towards him and embraced her. She smiled and hugged him back, the two of them falling towards the water.

They hit the water, still in an embrace. Once the shock of the impact was over, Tamaki swam to the shore, not once letting go of her. Carrying her bridal style, he set her down on a log protruding from the ground. "What a reckless thing to do. Look, you're soaking wet because of it."  
"That doesn't matter, does it? Like they say, ' a man is dripping with good looks,' right?" The two friends smiled at their joke. The moment was broken by Honey's and the twins' voices yelling, but they were happy to hear it. The three escorted the soaking couple back to the car where Kyoya and Mori waited.

When they reached the school, people gaped at them. However, they got over that because as soon as they reached the dance floor, Honey grabbed Haruhi and pulled her into the dance floor. The fangirls forgot their surprise and screamed. Honey's "dance" was more of Haruhi spinning him around and around which left her dizzy. When he let go, she continued to spin, disoriented until Mori grabbed her hand to keep her from collapsing. A few seconds into their dancing and he gave her to Kaoru who in turn, handed her off to Hikaru after a while of dancing. Their dance wasn't much because Hikaru's arm was wrapped up in a sling, but Haruhi laughed, having fun nonetheless. In a few seconds, she found herself facing Tamaki, who bowed regally to her.

She smiled and was about to take his hand before it was stolen by Kyoya who led her into a waltz with a smirk, clearly enjoying Tamaki's aggravation. All of a sudden, he abruptly stopped and pushed her into Tamaki, who stopped his raging and caught her. Kyoya bowed and left the two alone on the dance floor.

Tamaki offered his hand and she took it, the two smiling at each other throughout the rest of the dance. When the music ended, they stopped, but didn't let go of each other's hands. The rest of the Host Club gathered around them as the fireworks exploded in the clear, night sky. The seven of them stared up at the colorful display, elated. Haruhi glanced quickly around at her friends and smiled gently. They were all together and she somehow knew, that they would continue to be.


	3. The World of Fanfiction

**(OHSHC oneshot)**

The door to the third music room burst open and in walked 6 people. Two of them, twins with auburn hair, were currently irritating a smaller, brunette boy, who looked surprisingly close to a girl. A small blond boy was perched atop the shoulders of a tall, black-haired boy who was listening silently as his companion rambled on and on about cakes. The last person to step in was a bespectacled boy who held a black book/clipboard and was scribbling something endlessly in it.

The group immediately froze when a screeching sound could be heard. They all watched as a blond boy stood up from the wooden chair he was sitting on. In his abruptness, the mahogany wood chair fell to the marble floor with a clatter. Slowly, as if in a trance, Tamaki turned on his heel and faced his fellow hosts. This wouldn't have been weird if it weren't for his eyes. His violet eyes, normally alight with excitement over something or other, were blank and though he seemed to be staring at his friends, it didn't seem as if it registered. He didn't even freak out and yell at Kyoya about the "brothers" harassing their "sister".

"Um, Tono?"  
"Tama-chan? Are you okay?"  
"Senpai?" Three voices called out to him, but none seemed to sink in. The boy merely took one step forward, and collapsed. Immediately, the group ran forward and Mori picked up their unconscious King and set him gently down on the couch. Hikaru began to shake the motionless boy. "Oi! Tono! Oi! Wake up!" Finally, Tamaki's eyelashes fluttered and he slowly opened his eyes. The whole group sighed in relief. "Senpai, what happened?" Tamaki's eyes wandered at each of the hosts. When they settled on Kyoya, the boy fell back again. "OI!"  
"Tama-chan!"

The boy in question opened his eyes for the second time and struggled to sit up. However, he still couldn't say anything. His mouth opened and closed and no sound came out. "Tono, what happened this time?" Shakily, Tamaki shook off his stupor when Kaoru spoke up. "A customer told me to go online and search some-something."  
"Something?"  
"Tamaki, can you be any more vague?" Kyoya pushed up his glasses and sighed exasperatedly. "Just tell us."

In response, Tamaki lifted up his arm and pointed a shaking finger at the smooth, silver laptop positioned nicely on the table he had just been sitting on. Kyoya recognized it as his and immediately frowned. "What did you-" Kyoya walked to his precious possession, fully meaning to scold his best friend. However, when his eyes scanned the page, his pale face became even paler, if it was possible. Seeing their vice-president's face change expression, the rest of the group swallowed hard. Not many things could make the all-mighty Shadow King change his expression, especially to one of such horror and surprise.

Slowly, the twins inched their way to the laptop. Upon seeing just words, they visibly relaxed. Until, they read what was written. Kaoru's knees weakened and he fell to the floor. Hikaru tried to support his brother, but found himself struggling to keep himself upright. Honey, fed up with all the mysteriousness, ran to the laptop, Mori close behind. When the stoic boy read what was on screen, he rushed to cover his cousin's eyes. But it was a little too late. The small senior had read at least a little of what made the rest nearly faint and was now shivering violently, to shocked to cry.

Haruhi cautiously debated whether or not to walk over. Soon, her curiosity took over and she found her legs moving towards the infernal source of everyone's shock. She read from the top of the current page with no problem. But when she got to the middle, well, her jaw nearly hit the ground. Her natural blush faded and she turned a sickly shade of gray. Tamaki was still too much in shock to walk over and just sat there, staring at the other occupants in the room. When she read what was typed in the search engine, the gray left her face and the color went to one of almost pure white. However, it did solve their problems.

The cross-dressing member cleared her throat and licked her lips, getting ready to read what was written. She wasn't sure why, but maybe to prove to herself that it really was there. "Ouran High School Host Club smut fanfiction."

* * *

_**(A/N: (x That was fun to write. I've always wondered what would the Host Club do if they read smut about them? Hm...interesting. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! I maybe continuing that with another oneshot if I can decide what it'll be about.)**_


End file.
